The present invention is related to a universal camera supporting jib, and, more particularly, to a universal 5 camera supporting jib having two four-link mechanisms which can be easily manipulated to adjust the spatial coordinate of the camera thereon to the desired position.
Nowadays, due to the requirements of high quality information communication (audio and video), television stations are set around the world. Sometimes, the information is transmitted by means of satellites. The pictures shown on the televisions originate from camera crews who use video cameras to obtain them. Conventionally, depending on the mounting and operating conditions, the supporting systems for the cameras are classified into two types: the pedestal cameras and the crane cameras. Both of the two types have their respective disadvantages.
The mobility of the pedestal cameras are restricted. The camera thereof is generally rotatably fixed on the pedestal and has restricted movement. Alternatively, although the crane cameras can have a better mobility, they need operators to move them along rails; furthermore, since the crane is constructed in the manner like that of a seesaw, when the camera thereof is lifted or lowered, it can only have a curved locus. Moreover the construction thereof is relatively complicated and heavy.
In some cases, in order to take the on-the-spot pictures or pictures having better viewing angles the camera crews use light-weight Electronic News Gathering cameras (i.e., hand or shoulder cameras) to take pictures. Although, modern light-weight pictures camera are very portable, to put them on the shoulder for a long time also will cause discomfort to the camera operators. Furthermore, the pictures obtained by light-weight cameras are not always of high quality and are sometimes unstable.
To overcome the disadvantages and inconvenience of the prior art camera supporting systems, the present invention is proposed to have a unique universal camera supporting jib which can easily fix the camera in the space and adjust the coordinates of the camera to the desired position.